The Story of Rogue and Remy
by Chrissyeg
Summary: Rogue and Remy often find themselves in ridiculous situations. Ever since they met, Remy has had an interest in Rogue. Rogue feels the same- though she would never voice it. They bicker, they flirt, and sometimes a little more. This is their story.
1. 1 Too Bad She's Underaged

_**.**_

_**So, this is my new story. Bleh, it may suck... bleh... it may not. I hope not. (:**_

_**I know I perspective jump a lot.. sorry..**_

.

Chapter 1

"Darlin' I hate to say it, but we're lost. Y'ur sense of direction is shit. I told you we should'a followed my amazin' thief senses!" Remy said smugly.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "You ain't got no special senses! 'Specially no smart ones! Just 'cause you're a thief don't mean you're better than me!" She snapped.

He grinned. "Rogue mah dear, you don't know how much better I am then you. I've got more experience." He winked at her.

'Leave it to Remy LeBeau to be thinkin' perverted thoughts when we're stuck in a cave.' She thought darkly.

They had been walking around that stupid cave for hours! They had been taking a walk around the beach and suddenly the ground fell through. Apparently, they were in some underground caverns. He had suggested in the beginning they turn left but she and her stubborn nature had gone right. He followed behind, loudly making comments on her choices, and hadn't shut up since.

She felt him close up behind her. Then she felt his breath on her neck.

"Ya know.. We could make good use of our time down here.." she shuddered and moved away.

"Oh come on, **cherie**. You can't resist me for long." His southern accent made her want to melt into his arms. Just like he wanted.

But she could resist. At least a little longer, until they got out. She had to. There's no way she would give in. She wouldn't be able to live with her self if she gave in this easily.

.

Remy had been perusing her for months. Ever since their little bayou adventure, he had a special interest in her. One even Remy himself could not name. He refused to call it attraction, though Rogue is one attractive little firecracker. It really was too bad she's under aged.

He wouldn't say it was pity. He knew no matter how much he denied it, there was something else there. He felt connected to the girl and it wasn't just 'cause she absorbed him.

.

"Gambit.. why c'aint you leave me alone? Go flirt with some other girl! It ain't welcome here!" Rogue snapped.

"Remy." He said quietly.

"Huh?" Rogue questioned confused.

"Gambit's my fightin' name. My casual name's Remy."

Rogue had to stop and wonder why she got to call him by his personal name when all she'd ever hear people call him was Gambit.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"That's the name my folks gave me... I don't know the reason..." he was avoiding the subject.

She was gettin' pretty tired of him avoiding her questions. It always happened this way. He would avoid answering her no matter what she asked. It was VERY rare that she got a straight answer.

Good thing she knew a way to get the answers.


	2. 2 You Been Keepin' Tabs on Me?

_**Chapter 2? Yesh. C:**_

_**And yeah... perspective jumping.. heh... heh..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 2

Rogue stopped walking suddenly. So suddenly, that Remy almost smacked into her.

"What's that matter **cherie**?" He asked quietly.

I can do this.. I can do this..

Rogue turned around to face him and she grinned.

Remy couldn't help but wonder what the hell his southern belle was up to. She turned around and grinned at him.

He knew how much she didn't - or said she didn't- want to do the naughty things he suggested constantly. So why does she have the **_'I can be naughtier than you'_** look?

"Remy, I'm startin' to think ya might be right. This wonderin' around stuff is gettin' real boring."

She did her best to sensually cover the 3 ft space separating them. By the look on his face, she was doing it right.

He stared at her as if he knew something was happening… he just didn't know what.

"What? You don't want to no more?" She questioned him as she moved closer. She was now mere inches from him.

She was so glad she had gained control over her powers. **_SO_** glad.

.

Remy could only stare at Rogue. He wanted to take her up on her offer- **_God he wanted to._**

But he knew it wasn't out of boredom that Rogue would offer herself to him. She had a plan. A damn good one too, his resolve was weakening by the second. The thought **_just go with it_** seemed better and better.

"Why, **_Cherie_**… what's with the sudden change of heart? Remy was thinkin' you could resist his charms." He whispered. She was close enough to kiss. And that was the problem.

Her eyes glowed a brilliant green in the near dark. He couldn't take his eyes off them. She blinked slowly and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I can. Maybe I'm just tired of it." she put her hands on his chest and he felt her warmth through his shirt.

Remy hadn't been with anyone in months. And he wanted more. He didn't care what she was up to. He needed her. Soon.

He couldn't help but growl when she ran her hands down his chest and stomach. Her eyes widened and sparkled when they got to his abdomen.

"Like what'cha feel, **_Cherie_**?" he smirked.

.

Rogue knew her expression must have shown how impressed she was. She couldn't help the shock of how **_toned_** he was. He had abs. Majorly sculptured abs.

His stomach was flat but muscled at the same time.

**_It's so perfect… _**she mused.

"I might." She looked down and could see just how perfect his abs are through his shirt.

She glanced up at him from under her eyelashes and she immediately saw the lust in his eyes. She was getting better at this seducing thing.

She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, using her southern belle accent. "How long has it been?"

He swallowed hard. She smirked against his throat and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing their bodies together.

"I'm thinking weeks. Maybe **_months…_**? How is it that the amazing Remy LeBeau hasn't been with a woman in so long?" she drawled it out. She felt him stiffen at her words and knew she hit the jackpot.

"Now how would you know that, **_Cherie_**? You been keepin' tabs on me?" he tried to sound like his normal self but there was something off. It was forced. He was too wrapped up in their position to fight back properly. And she knew it.

"Course not, Cajun. I just haven't scented any female scents on you in a long while. A girl tends to notice those things." She said against his neck.

He tilted his neck a little and groaned slightly then he chuckled. She liked the sound of it.

"What **_girl_**? All I see and feel is woman. You're no mere girl anymore, Rogue."

.

Remy was telling the truth. She wasn't a girl anymore. She was a woman, an amazing one at that.

His heart almost stopped when she looked up at him with a small smile lingering on her lips.

The lips he so desperately needed to touch.

"I guess we'll just see about that." She smiled and pulled his head down to meet hers.

When their lips met he was hesitant. Every other time they had done this she had absorbed him and he passed out. But this time it was different. There was no shock, no pushing and burning into his mind. There was only the soft touch of her lips on his and the caress of her hands on his neck.

God how happy he was that she could control her powers!

The sweetness of their first **_real_** kiss was short lived, however, because neither of them wanted sweetness. Remy needed her and he felt her need to explore.

He was, after all, the first guy she had ever **_truly_** kissed.


	3. 3 Fancy Seein' You Here

**Sooo... don't hate me? I didn't think I could do a "steamy" scene...**

**And it's short. Sorry..**

**.**

Chapter 3

_**Shit! Now I gotta wait an hour to eat breakfast! **_Rogue thought as she saw Remy leaving his room- which was across the hall from hers.

It had been 9 days since Rogue and Remy's little cave adventure. But who was counting? Not Rogue, that's for sure!

She had been avoiding Remy every day since which means no eating at the same time, no game room if he was there, no walking around outside at night, and no open balcony. He was known for his habit of sneaking into her room that way. So far she had done an awesome job of avoiding him. She had only run into him once when he started to notice the change and caught her alone. He asked questions, she ignored him, mumbled something about Kitty needing her, and ran off.

Rogue decided to go ahead and shower to pass the time.

After she got out of the shower, Rogue used Logan's hearing to make sure Remy wouldn't be in her path when she went to eat.

He wasn't. Excellent.

Creeping cautiously down the hall, Rogue listened for a sign that someone was coming. By the time she got to the dining room, everyone had cleaned up the food and there was a plate left on the counter for Rogue, just like every other morning she had done this. She heated up her plate in the microwave and ate it but she was to engrossed in the food that she hadn't noticed Remy come up behind her.

"Fancy seein' you here, _**Cherie**_… actually fancy seein' you anywhere." Remy whispered.

Rogue almost screamed and dropped her plate. Remy stopped the scream from coming out of her mouth with a kiss and grabbed her plate and set it on the counter. She hadn't kept her powers on a leash and his memories flooded through her mind. The memories of what had happened in the cave.

Rogue shoved him away quickly. "What the hell? I could'a killed you!" she whisper yelled at him.

He smirked at her. "No you couldn't, _**Cherie**_. I just wanted you to see what could happen if ya quit avoidin' me."

Rogue clenched her jaw and spoke slowly. "You did that so I would absorb your memories? In case ya haven't noticed, I was there too!" she tried to walk past him but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"Let go of me Gambit." She snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "And here I was thinkin' we were on first name basis…"

She rolled her eyes too. He spoke again. "What happened Rogue? What changed to make ya hate me? Was it what happened in the cave? Do ya regret any of it?" he asked quietly.

Rogue didn't exactly want to tell him that she didn't regret it. Any of it. She _**loved it**_ in fact. But part of her was ashamed. Ashamed that she only started it to get into his head. They hadn't gone all the way because the rest of the X-Men had finally come to their rescue and gotten them out of there. But they had gone far enough. He ended up distracting her and she never went into his mind. That's why he was still hounding her about it. He didn't know the motive.

"For the record, you've never called me by _**my**_ first name." she snapped again and used what she absorbed of Kitty's powers to phase through his arms and run out of the room.

.

Remy couldn't figure out what the hell had made Rogue decide to avoid him for the past 9 days.

Did she regret kissing him? Why the hell had she done it in the first place?

They hadn't done anything past heavily making out and touching… the rest of the damn X-Men decided to show up right before he could do anything else! Rogue had been successfully avoiding him since the first time he caught her alone. But today he couldn't take it. 9 days is enough to get over whatever pissed her off. Of course Logan was thrilled with the sudden distance between them. Kurt seemed perfectly fine with it too. The only one upset with it was Kitty.

_**Kitty… **_


	4. 4 Here Goes Nothin'

_**Hey! So.. I was wondering.. am I doing their dialogue right? Well, I mean do YOU like it? I don't like when some people do it so much where you can barely read it, but I also don't like when there's NO trace of their accents.. so what do you think? **_

.

Chapter 4

.

"How am _**I**_ supposed to help?" Kitty asked Remy.

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously you're her best friend. Can't ya annoy her into talkin' to me? Ya do it for everything else!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, if you want me to help then, like, don't insult me. Okay? Gah, that may work on Rogue but it doesn't on most females." She snapped.

"I don't insult Rogue!" he insisted.

"Yeah, like, sure." She kid rolled her eyes.

Remy was getting his fill of daily annoyance from the girl and he just needed her to get Rogue to talk to him for 5 minutes. That's it! Why was that so hard? Remy had already dropped low enough to ask Kitty for help with Rogue!

"Look kid, I just need Rogue to stay in a room with me for 5 minutes. Cain't you help me this once?" he asked using his persuasive voice.

Kitty sighed. "I guess. I'm kinda tired of you, like, pissing her off all the time, though."

"Watch the language, kid." He said out of instinct.

Oh god. He had been around Logan too much… Kitty voiced the thought.

"_**Merde**_! I've been here too long." He shuddered. He was about to walk out the door when Kitty called his attention back. "Yes?" he questioned.

"Be in the game room in, like, 30 minutes. It'll be the two of you alone, I promise." She winked at him before phasing through the floor into god knows whose room.

.

.

"Kitty quit pushin' me!" Rogue snapped while trying to get away from Kitty.

There was no point in phasing through her because Kitty could phase at the same time and block her.

They had learned that just recently. Since Rogue got control of her powers, she had experimented with the powers she had absorbed. That's also how she figured out how to use all of them. Once she tried to phase through Kitty but Kitty has phased at the same time and they ended up… well, let's not relive that one.

Anyways, it wouldn't do any good right now.

"Just, like, go into the room!" Kitty groaned, still pushing Rogue.

Rogue was about to knock her out and run. Why the hell was she doing this? Why does she need her in the game room?

"Kitty stop! Just lemme go! Why do ya need me in there so bad?" she asked… well… yelled.

Kitty grunted loudly and stopped pushing Rogue. She glared at her. "Why can't you trust me just this once? Like, seriously Rogue, I'm trying to do something for you!" she snapped at her.

Rogue looked at her with wide eyes. "Alright… sorry…" she muttered and went into the game room. She heard Kitty sigh and walk away.

Rogue sat on the couch. She looked around the room, observing it. No one else was there.

She sat quietly and looked around the room for several minutes. 5 minutes later and still nothing. Just when she started to think Kitty was pranking her, the door opened behind her. She sniffed the air and was ready to bolt for the door when they spoke.

"Don't even think it, _**Cherie**_."

Damn it!

She turned around slowly to glare at him. "What do you want Gambit?"

Remy sighed. "Still not back to first name basis I see… Rogue… Listen to me. Don't try to run or yell back… just listen."

She looked at him and said nothing.

He blew out a breath. "Alright. Here goes nothin'…"

.

_**Hey! Me again! Just saying.. review and messages are helpful... wink wink! ;)**_


	5. 5 He Didn't Keep Anything Back

_**Yep.. short.. sorry..**_

.

.

Remy started. He told her what she wanted to know, what he needed her to know, and what they both needed to hear. He didn't keep anything back.

"From the very beginning I've found you interestin', Rogue. Even now, when I know all about ya, I still find ya interestin'. Every day ya got more interestin' and I started to get feelin's… I can't rightfully tell ya what feelin's cause I don't know myself. All I know is that my life has never been more excitin' than when I'm with you. Despite the fact I've had a life of theivin' it's never been as fun or as enjoyable as when you're around me. I really am sorry that I haven't answered your questions… I know it bugs ya. You wanted to know why you could call me Remy? I'll answer ya."

He paused, gathering his thoughts. He really didn't want to say the wrong thing and mess it all up.

"I feel like I can trust ya. For one thing, you've been inside my head I cain't count how many times. For another… we're connected …in'a _**misfit**_ sorta way. You may not wanna believe it Rogue but we are. I don't know how to explain it but I know I can trust you and show you the side of me nobody else sees. I can show you my personal side. Not the 'all business no fun' side... I guess that's why I'm so willin' to let ya in my head. There's really no point in hidin' anything from ya. That's why you can call me Remy."

.**

.

Rogue… was almost speechless. Remy told her the stuff she wanted to hear and stuff she didn't know she could.

The connection he talked about… she knew it was there. But, like he said, she didn't want to believe it. She knew also that he acted different around her. When the others were around he had more of an ass attitude. When it was just them he was more fun and easy to get along with…and don't forget perverted.

She pondered his words and thought up a response. She had to be careful with what she said. She didn't want this intense moment shattered.

"I… thank ya for tellin' me." was all she could manage to say.

He smiled faintly and nodded. She could tell he knew she needed time to think.

He left the room silently and Rogue sat back down on the couch. She let out a sigh and thought.

What did she think about this? She knew he was right about the connection. But what does she do now?

To be honest, she was happy. He had basically admitted to having feelings for her! She could hardly believe he had said that! The next thing that came to mind was unavoidable.

She sank back into the couch. But then she heard a stampede of footsteps coming towards the game room. She phased through the couch and the floor into the hallway downstairs. She slowly climbed the stairs back up to her hallway and went into her room. Peace and quiet.

She had time to think over the next hour. Once she found the answer it seemed so simple. But easier said than done.

The next step was admitting to herself she too had feelings… almost unexplainable ones. But there was an explanation.

Rogue had a crush on Remy LeBeau.

Step 3 was… doing something about it. Pursue him or give it up? After another half hour, Rogue had decided.

She would pursue him.


	6. 6 High on Rogue

_**It's been foreverrrr! I had stuff to do..**_

_**.**_

Remy was sitting calmly in his room. He had been for over an hour.

When he had left the game room he had expected Rogue would need a while to think about what he had told her. She would admit to herself what she needed to and then confront him about it.

What he didn't expect was for Rogue to storm into his room, push him against the wall, and kiss him.

But kissed him she did. And it was one hell of a kiss!

One minute he was walking over to his desk to grab his fresh deck of cards and then next he was being forced against the wall by a certain white streaked brunette.

He had tried to speak but she cut him off with a forceful connection of their lips. After that he didn't try to speak.

Rogue had pushed him onto his bed and climbed on top of him. Remy didn't know what to make of this but didn't see why he should stop it. She hadn't allowed any girls to pleasure him in so long, or rather the thought of her in his mind hadn't, and he really couldn't find it in him to stop her.

While Rogue pressed against him on his bed, Remy slid his hands up her sides to pull her shirt up.

She made no move to stop him and he took that as a sign that he could continue. He pushed her shirt up far enough to where he could properly feel her stomach -well, what's proper for him.

Rogue ran her hands through his hair and he almost moaned. It felt good and he hadn't experienced this in a while. Rogue on the other hand had **_never_** experienced this.

He couldn't help himself as he grinded their hips together. It felt so **_good_** after months of no sexual contact! And, surely, he thought, Rogue must know how to at least grind on someone. Even if she couldn't, he felt her quickly catching on.

With their hips all but joined, Remy's mouth wandered every inch of her that was available to him. He licked, kissed, and sucked her skin, making her moan and move under him.

Rogue pulled his head back up to hers and their mouths connected in a harsh kiss. Remy knew they'd both have bruises- in multiple places- by the end of the night. But he didn't care. His hormones were basically running the show and with every moan that came from Rogue, his lust and need became more of a fog over his brain. The ability to think clearly started to fade as if he was high. He wanted to laugh.

**_High on Rogue _**he mused.

.

The moment Remy started responding to Rogue's kiss she knew she wouldn't regret it. Rogue had only ever kissed one boy and it didn't really count because it was more of a brush before he passed out.

But Remy counted. And the man can **_kiss_**.

If you want your first time to be good make it with a man that happens to be a sex GOD.

Rogue suddenly felt Remy's hands start to tingle and hum on her skin. His powers? It had to be.

His hands still tingling, he touched all over her stomach, arms, thighs, and chest. She started to feel an unfamiliar, pulsing ache between her legs. She couldn't help but moan and again a reaction came from Remy.

"**_Cherie_**- Rogue… oh god." Were the only things Rogue could comprehend that came out of Remy's mouth.

Then his hands, tingles and all, found their way in between her legs. The ache got worse to an almost demanding throb. Her breathing was becoming shorter and her body screamed **_'Stop teasing!'_**

"Remy-" She tried. But his mouth covered hers and his tongue found its way into her mouth to work its magic. He nibbled her lip and she knew she needed some kind of release. **_Soon._**

Rogue couldn't help the whimper that slipped out. Remy never stopped his hand roaming when he whispered "Almost done. Foreplay takes time ya know." Her eyes widened.

"One condition." She whispered and he momentarily stopped to listen.

"No one knows about it 'til I say so. Alright?" she searched his eyes.

"Alright." He grinned.

I won't regret this. I will **_not_** regret this.


	7. 7 Having issues, Cherie?

Sorry about slow uploads! My computer and I haven't been getting along..

For example.. I was typing this chapter and it started telling me that words like AT, AND, FACE, and other things weren't words. I was very confused. As it turns out.. it was set in French mode. WTF, right? It switched over when I put in some French. So, I can't do much of that. Sorry..

Anyways, here! Sorry for mistakes.

Chapter 7

Rogue woke up to the sounds of people moving downstairs. But she drifted back to sleep. She was ridiculously tired and didn't feel the urge to get up.

Half an hour later she woke again, this time feeling more like she could move around and get up.

She turned over on her side and came face to face with Remy. She almost screamed because she forgot what happened and where she was.

_**Thank God he's asleep!**_

She turned over to the other side to look at his clock. 8:48.

Shit! We had a danger room session with Logan at 8:30!

"Ugh!" she grunted and flipped over on her back. Pain shot threw her abdomen.

"Ouch! Shit!" she muttered.

"Having issues, _**Cherie**_?" someone whispered a few inches from her face.

Rogue turned her head to the side to see Remy's face.

"Just a little." She muttered.

He smirked then asked "What time is it?"

"8:50. Logan's gonna kill me!" she groaned.

"Jus' tell him you're havin'… women problems or somethin' like that." He suggested while getting out of bed.

"I think it'll be a little suspicious when you don't show up either." Rogue countered. She felt a slight blush overcome her as she watched his naked form stand up.

He replied while putting on his boxers and pants. She was kind of glad he was facing the opposite direction. "Ah, but _**Cherie**_, I don't have to go to Logan's sessions. I just go to keep an eye out for you."

"Really?" she couldn't help but ask as she held herself up on her elbows. She made sure the sheet was covering her.

Remy turned towards her and smirked. "What? Did you think I _**trained? **_Or did ya think I went for the other _**filles**_?" _**((girls))**_

"I- both I guess…" she said looking away.

Remy shook his head and sat back on the bed, but on the side Rogue was on.

"Rogue, I haven't paid real attention to anybody but you." Remy grimaced. He obviously wasn't good at confessions. Then he leaned in and whispered something Rogue couldn't understand.

She decided to look it up later.

For now, she watched him. He walked over to hiss dresser, pulled out a shirt, and put it on.

After he did that, he found her clothes and threw them at her. She caught them but was uncovered for a moment. She quickly covered back up but he had already seen. He chuckled.

"_**Cherie… **_there's non need to cover y'self up. Remy's already seen what there is to see."

Rogue shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't cover up."

Remy walked into his bathroom and Rogue took the chance to jump up and put her clothes on.

She was done by the time he came back out and she walked towards the door.

"I gotta go. Logan's gonna kill me- specially if I'm coming outta your room."

But just when she was about to walk out the door, Remy grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her to him.

"See you later, _**Cherie**_." He mumbled.

"Bye Remy." She mumbled back.

She took off down the hall hoping Logan wouldn't be near so she could get to her room and shower. Hopefully a shower would get rid of Remy's scent.

She saw her door and mentally cheered. She outstretched her hand to open her door when an arm comes down in front of her, blocking her way.

"Any particular reason you smell like a dirty swamp thief?"

"_**Shit!" **_was the only thought she had as she closed her eyes and turned to face Logan.


	8. 8 It Was Worth a Shot

Two uploads in one day? I'm off my rocker! Nahh, I just saw a comment Hawaiian Snow posted and was like "Awwhh! I'm gonna write some more!"

So there ya go! xD Sorry if it isn't as WHOA as you hoped.. the Logan storm is coming, don't fret! xD

And yeah, it's pretty short..

.

Chapter 8

"Uh… Logan! What's got you up so early?" Rogue asked.

She wanted to slap herself! Is that the best she could do? Honestly?

"Don't try to change the subject! We had a danger room session half an hour ago-" Logan started.

Remy interrupted. "She came to ask if I was goin' to this mornin's session and had some… girl problems." He stepped fully into the hall and walked over to us.

Logan cocked an eyebrow. "Did you really think I would buy that?"

Remy shrugged and smirked. "It was worth a try, _**homme**_."

Rogue looked at him with wide eyes. Mentally yelling "Do ya wanna die?" He got the message. He glanced at her with a calm expression.

_**Why the hell is he so calm? Logan is gonna kill us! **_

"Both of you. In there. NOW." Logan growled, point to Rogues room.

Rogue scurried in there but Remy took his time.

_**Oh lord. He's gonna die. Remy's gonna die. Logan's gonna kill him.**_

They both took a seat on Rogue's bed.

Remy whispered "Calm down, _**Cherie. **_He won't do much damage."

She blew out a long breath. _**I really hope so.**_

Logan walked in a stared at them. He said nothing as he paced around Rogues room, seeming to think. What was he thinking about? Probably punishment…

He stopped in front of Rogue. "Wanna tell me the exact reason you were in his room?"

She watched and hesitated. She knew he'd hear her heart beat quicken if she lied. So she told him the truth. Sort of.

"Well… there wasn't really a reason… I just kinda… went." She told him, looking down.

She felt Remy's eyes on her. He wanted to hear too.

"Mhmm, you just… went in there?"

"Yeah."

Logan moved to stand in front of Remy.

"You wanna tell me exactly what happened after she just _**wondered**_ in there?" he asked, daring him to lie.

And Remy being Remy, challenged him back.

"I don't have to tell you anything. If Rogue and I did something it isn't your business, now is it, Wolvie?" he shot back with a smirk.

Logan's face turned red and he looked like he was about to kill Remy. His muscles tensed and so did Remy's. Then his fist started moving towards Remy's face.

"Logan don't!" Rogue's hand shot out to grab Logan's before he hit Remy.

With the extra abilities Rogue absorbed she stopped Logan's fist. He looked at her, shocked. Remy had a similar look on his face.

"Are you really taking up for him?" Logan questioned.

She looked from Logan to Remy and back before answering. "I… I guess I am."

Suddenly Logan pulled away and stormed out of the room.

"If that was his reaction to you being in my room… let's not tell him about the sex part." Remy muttered.

Rogue looked at him. "Really?"

He shrugged and quirked his mouth. "I was bein' serious… sorta."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed beside him. "We'll work on your inappropriate use of sarcasm."

Remy smirked. "At least that means more time with _**mon**_ _**Cherie!**_"

Rogue smacked him upside the head with a pillow. "Oh shut it!"

They got quiet for a minute.

"So… do ya think Logan's gonna do anything..?" She asked him quietly.

He replied just a quiet. "I'm not sure…"


	9. 9 Whatever ya say, Cherie

Really short because I didn't want to give away what Logan does just yet..

.

Chapter 9

Not long after Logan left Remy snuck out of Rogue's room. They figured it would be safer if he didn't stay longer than necessary.

That afternoon Rogue went downstairs to the kitchen. She hadn't eaten all day. She missed breakfast for… obvious reasons and decided against getting lunch in order to avoid Logan.

She and Remy decided to act as if nothing happened in hopes that Logan would go easy on them. Everyone knew the rule- no sleeping around in the mansion. (Especially Remy) And the fact that he technically counted as a teacher and Rogue still had half a year left as a student made it even worse. She just really hoped no one other than Logan found out. Oh god. If Kurt found out… or Scott… She would die.

Rogue got to the kitchen. She listened for a moment and when she heard no one inside, she went in.

But there was someone there.

Logan.

_**ACT NATURAL! **_

She didn't even glance at him as she fixed herself something to eat. Logan pretended not to notice her. They said nothing. Rogue hurriedly ate and then left.

_**Oh god… I figured he'da scolded me! **_

She ran up stairs to the floor her room was on. But instead of going to her room she threw open Remy's door, ran in, and closed it as fast as she could.

"Logan's actin' weird. I think we should be careful-" She turned around and her eyes bulged.

Remy was standing there in nothing but a towel. His hair was wet and he had a shocked expression.

"_**Cherie**_, if ya wanted tah see Remy naked ya could have asked. Ya know instead of runnin' into my room so suddenly…" He smirked.

"God put some clothes on! You know I didn't do it on purpose!" She all but shrieked.

Remy laughed. "I was about to before somebody ran into my room. And actually, I'm pretty sure you _**did**_ do on purpose. Yur jus' wantin' to see me naked again." His smirk was still intact.

Rogue was about to argue her point when suddenly he dropped his towel. She squeaked and closed her eyes.

She didn't look to see what he did next but she heard his sudden burst of laughter.

"Remy! What the hell are you doin?" She shrieked.

He managed to squeeze a few words in between laughs. "I jus' wanted to see what you'd do!"

She growled at him and he slowly stopped laughing. "_**Cherie**_ you've already seen it. And Remy _**knows**_ he ain't that bad. Besides, yur probably jus' scared that if you look you won't be able to stop ya'self."

"You know that's a lie! We can't anyways! Logan's already gonna kill us! If we do anything else he'll torturer us first!"

"Well, didn'tcha say he was actin' weird? Besides, we're fine. He hasn't done anything yet. Maybe he won't." Remy suggested.

Rogue looked him straight in the eyes in total seriousness. "Do you actually believe that? It's Logan."

He shrugged. "Yur his_** feminine**_. He won't do anythin' other than give extra Danger Room session to ya."

"Yeah, but he could kill you! Kill ya without a second thought!"

"Awh, does _**mon Cherie**_ worry about Remy?" He smirked.

"Oh shut up." She growled.

He stopped smirking and smiled slightly. "Rogue… If Logan does somethin' to us it won't be the end of the world. Plenty of teens have got'n busted for sleepin' around- not that we were! I think you're over reactin' cause-… don't hurt Remy when he says this… but cause you're a Daddy Logan's girl." He winced and moved away quickly.

Rogue wanted to smack him. She was not a Daddy's girl! Especially not a Logan's girl! She just didn't want Remy murdered!

"You don't know what yur talkin' about swamp rat! I was just tryin' to look out for ya. I ain't no Logan's girl!" she huffed.

Remy sighed and shook his head slowly. "Whatever ya say, _**Cherie**_."

Rogue smirked. "That's right, Remy. Whatever I say."

"You'll be a handful…" he muttered.

Before Rogue could respond, he quickly pulled her to him. He pecked her on the lips, winked, and walked out the door.


	10. 10 But You Don' Like Jean?

_**So this is uber short.. but I figured I should upload something. I've been busy and couldn't fit time in. I have an idea for the next chapter and I needed to stop it here in order for that to work. So.. sorry for mistakes and here ya go.**_

Rogue decided to ignore Remy's remark and went to talk to Kitty.

She walked into Kitty's room and saw that she was in her closet. Kitty had a walk in closet that you could lock from the inside to change in. There really isn't a question as to why she has such a large closet.

"Kitty Pryde get yur ass out here!" Rogue thundered. It was time for Kitty to get a little talk for helping Remy behind her back. Kitty phased through the door and looked at Rogue with an odd expression. It seemed almost as if she didn't know why Rogue would yell at her.

"Mind tellin' me why Remy showed up in the rec. room right after ya forced me in there?" she cocked an eyebrow at the smaller girl.

Kitty's face turned to understanding and then slight fear. "I- I was doing you a favor! I knew you two would, like, get together eventually! I just helped Remy a long a little!"

"I didn't need you to help! If I wanted to be with him I would've done it when I was ready!"

"You didn't seem to have any problems when it happened…" Kitty mumbled.

"What?" Rogue shrieked.

Kitty looked up at her and stammered. "Well… you see… Jean was having major headaches… you two had some, like, major psychic connection going on… Jean said something in your brains, like, clicked or something."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Uh no. I guess the professor knows though…"

Rogue froze. Of course he would know! Logan knows! I bet everyone knows by now!

"Oh god!" Rogue groaned and put her face in her hands. "I have to talk to somebody."

Rogue walked out of Kitty's room and straight into Remy. "Whoa there _**Cherie**_. Where are ya goin'?" he held her by the arms and looked at her face.

"Uh… to talk to Jean."

He raised an eyebrow. "But you don' like Jean…?"

"I know I just… need to ask her somethin'." She tried. He didn't buy it.

"Ask her what?" he questioned.

Rogue sighed. "Kitty said somethin' about her knowing we… ya know. And I wanted to ask her exactly what she knew."

He looked confused. "Why would ya care _**Cherie**_? Would it not be more awkward for ya to ask 'bout it?"

"Yes but I need to ask her somethin' else too." Rogue phased through him before he could ask another question. Then she phased through the floor, and found Jean's room. She took a breath and knocked. Jean opened the door with a surprised look.

"Rogue?"

"Can I come in?"


End file.
